Row, Row, Row Your Boat (Or Paddle)
by RedCoatsRedder
Summary: Cas and Dean are taking a break from investigating a case, and then Cas sees it. The paddleboat dock in the middle of the park. Fluffy, cute Destiel.


**I've been meaning to put this up for ages, so here you guys go. **

Dean and Cas are just walking in a park, taking a brief break from the case they're working in this small town. Sam is back at the library they just left, poring over a book written on local folklore to hopefully find the identity of the spirit who was leading kids outside at night, only for the parents to wake up to weird charred symbols on the door and no child.

The park was built around a decently-sized pond too small to be called a proper lake, but it wasn't really a pond either. Dean voiced this to Cas, and promptly decided to call it a "lond".

There were families all over the place, and people were wading in the shallow water, fishing, and just relaxing on the grass or the sand. Cas is looking around at them and smiling. Dean secretly watches him out of the corner of his eye, happy that Cas is happy.

They make their way around the lond, and everything is great and wonderful, until Cas sees it.

The paddleboat dock.

It's a small wooden structure, with maybe ten or so blue plastic boats of varying sizes, from ones big enough for five to some that could only seat two.

Cas drags Dean by the arm to get a closer look at the contraptions, and he looks so wistful that Dean can't help but give in (even though Cas didn't actually say anything) and pull out his wallet.

Ten minutes later, with stupid yellow life jackets secured around their chests, ("Cas, I don't need this thing!" "Dean, it's for your own safety. The law requires you to wear a life jacket.") they pedal away from the dock in their bulky two-seater blue paddleboat.

Dean ends up doing most of the pedaling, because Cas is too busy looking around them in excitement. He points happily to a turtle that happens to surface next to their boat, only to duck back under the water in what is probably fear. Seriously, you'd be afraid if you sat up and found a big blue box coming at you.

But it makes Cas smile even wider, and Dean will never, EVER admit it, but he melts a little at the sight, because Cas is really adorable when he's so happy.

They make their way around the lond twice, waving at small children in other paddleboats and on the shore, along with various ducks, more turtles, and even a few small fish that Cas pointed out. It's on the third lap when everything goes wrong.

Some asshole decided that a small body of water was a great place to bring out their motor boat, which would be fine if it hadn't been such a big, loud, ugly as hell piece of metal. The thing roared around the lond, causing waves that splashed people on the shore, rocked other boats, and caused the turtles to hide in fear of something even greater than the paddleboats.

And since apparently it was realistic to expect two guys in a blue plastic box to get out of the way faster than a boat with an actual engine and not just leg power, because they're about halfway around the lond when the boat comes _right at them _and swerves sharply, as if they hadn't been able to see them over the bow of the thing.

So a wall of water sprayed over them, drenching Cas, for the most part, as he was sitting on the side closest to the boat. Cas shifted towards Dean on the little bench to try and avoid the puddle best he could, which turned out to be a bad idea.

With the intense turn, the boat had also created a massive wave. Now that Cas was closer to Dean, the weight distribution in the paddleboat was uneven. The wave hit their boat, and it flipped over.

Dean surfaced, spluttering. His life jacket turned out to be completely unnecessary, because his feet hit the muddy bottom of the lond, and he stood, the water coming up to just above his shoulders. Cas came up a few feet away, his black hair plastered to his head.

After some very choice words to the guy in charge of the boat, Dean turned to Cas to make sure his friend was alright. He was ready to apologize for what had happened, but Cas was still smiling.

"Well, it was nice to cool off a little, wasn't it, Dean?" The angel laughed, splashing a little water at the hunter. Dean couldn't help but smile too (Cas had an infectious smile) and splash back.

It took approximately five seconds for them to be engaged in an all-out splash war. They laughed and ducked under the water, swimming around.

The play-fight came to an end when Cas snapped his fingers, using his grace to create a wave that hit Dean from all sides.

"Alright, alright, you win." Dean wiped the water out of his eyes, grinning at Cas.

They stayed in the water, caught up in another one of their moments of eye contact that lasted for an odd amount of time, until Dean happened to notice that their paddleboat had drifted away from them.

"Oh, shit!"

Half an hour later, after finally retrieving their boat and making it safely back to the dock, Dean and Cas headed back towards the library. Water dripped off them at every step, and they got more than a few looks, but both were smiling the widest they had all day.

Sam was descending the steps of the library, and stopped short when he saw the two. "What happened?"

"Dean and I went paddleboating." Cas provides by way of explanation. Sam sighes, and shakes his head.

"Of course you did. So, get this, the best candidate for the spirit is this woman whose children were kidnapped and murdered, and she was so upset that she set her home on fire…"

That evening, after Dean and Cas had dried off and Cas's trench coat was drip-drying in a motel shower, the angel laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I had fun today, Dean. We should do that more often." He bent down and kissed Dean's cheek gently, before he was gone in a whoosh of wings. He didn't even get his trench coat from the shower.

Dean thought he might fall over, and was very grateful there were no bodies of water around.


End file.
